Virtue Academy! Not So Virtuous After All!
by Xenoxa
Summary: Students from all over the country are invited to attend a prestigious school in the middle of a small town, simply given the name Virtue Academy. Upon being invited to this school for an incredible talent, 16 students find themselves 'locked up' in a mutual killing until only one is left standing. Who is behind all of this, and what is their goal? [SYOC Closed]
1. Prologue: A Despairing Beginning

The sound of fingers drumming on a table started to become irritating. A hidden figure sat in front of a vast selection of monitors, all turned off for the moment. They chuckled to themselves. "That is extremely irritating." Another person spoke up towards the hidden figure at the end of a long table. "The mutual killing is almost ready to begin." The figure chuckled a bit more, and pressed a button on a remote, switching all of the monitors on. Through one of the monitors, the new students were all visible, gathered in the main hall of the school. Another button was pressed, and within moments, all of the students dropped to the floor. "I thought you said it was going to be a mutual killing." A sense of irritation was visible in the other persons voice. "It will be, I'm just working on some things before hand is all. I wouldn't kill them _all _directly, anyways." The hidden figure spun around in their chair, appearing to be a young man. He continued to drum on the table, much to the other voice, who came out from the shadows, revealed to be a woman. "What was that, then?" She questioned him. A dark grin was visible on his face, which made the woman feel slightly uncomfortable. "Like I said, just something I am working on. An incentive, if you will." The woman scowled, wishing she could be anywhere except caught in the mans gaze. "Has everyone been evacuated?" She questioned him again, not wanting anything to go wrong. One slip up and their little game could be up. "Yes, please stop bugging me. You're dismissed." The man retorted, not wishing to hold a longer conversation with the woman. She finally left, leaving him to his office and monitors. _'Evacuated, huh? That would have been interesting.'_

* * *

**Whoa, hello reader. Sorry, that was really short and I apologize for it. Another SYOC? No way, what's that? I figured before they became ****_too _****common I would get mine thrown out there, so here it is. I've been wanting to write one of these for a while now, and finally got the motivation to write some things down and write this out. This works just like any other SYOC pretty much, you send in an application which will be available on my profile, I'm going to go ahead and give a maximum of 2 characters per person. Applications will be due the 7th of September, so you will have plenty of time. That's really all I have to say, if anyone has questions then don't be shy and ask me. The story is going to be from a characters PoV of my choice, so it's not jumping all over the place, and it would be more of a challenge for readers. Now that's all. Good luck and I hope to see some great applications.~**

**Update (09/07/2013): The deadline for submissions will be tonight at 11:59 EST. I have received some great applications so far, and I'm looking forward to a few more! Good luck!**


	2. Introduction Chapter 1: Sweet and Sour

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who submitted a character! I sent out a PM to everyone got in letting them know, so if you got one or didn't get one, you know if your character got in. It was a close call with a lot of applications, since I really liked them all and wanted to use them, but I couldn't use ALL of them. I did go over the 16-student limit that most Dangan Ronpa affiliated things use, but oh well, we can be different. The more the merrier, or in this case, the more the more despair? Anyways, I hope you enjoy this! Here are your first five students! (Beware I'm really bad at writing prologue things like this. Hopefully the rest will be better..)**

**-Xenoxa **

I used to be a happy kid, having parents and a little sister. Due to some family matters about ten years ago, I threw myself into the world of videogames. Not very surprising, I became quite good at them, usually winning against other players. This continued on for years; I was always buried in my bedroom if I wasn't at school. What did surprise me, though, was when I came home one day to a black letter with a gold seal. Adressed to me, I ripped it open, to find the invitation that started the end of my life.

_Dear Tristan Gorman,_

_This letter has been sent from Virtue Academy, located in Japan, to inform you that you have been selected to attend our school. You have proven to us that you have extreme potential and talent, and we wish to make that potential grow at our school, and have you graduate and head off to extreme success. With your success with your talent, we would like you to attend our school as a Super High School Videogame Player. Please consider this opportunity, and we hope to see you when the new school year comes!_

_Sincerely,_

_Virtue Academy._

Virtue Academy was well renowned for being filled with nothing but the besthaving people from all over the world being invited. They sure do try their best to_ look _the best, don't they? Scouting out people with unbelievable talents, they invite them here, in hopes that they will make it grow, and send them off to extreme success in life. One main reason for this is probably bragging rights, but I'm sure nobody is complaining. Neither am I, since I accepted the invitation to come.

**Tristan Gorman: SHSL Videogame Player**

Standing in front of Virtue Academy, I fiddled with the letter in my hands. I still don't understand why this place invited _me _of all people. Looking around, the place was huge. A huge wall separated it from the rest of the world, the only way in or out being a tunnel that goes underground, starting here. With a suitcase by my side, I continued down through the tunnel, clutching the letter now with a death grip. I will admit that I was a bit nervous about going in. Pulling up my hood, I continued through the tunnel until the school stood before me. I noticed my vision starting to get fuzzy, but I paid no mind to it.

The school, like I had said, was huge. Buildings were everywhere, the place was bustling with activity. It almost looked like a small town. I walked deeper in, completely lost by this point. The only thing I had related to the school was my invitation, since I never even thought to find a map of the place. One of the reasons I came to this school in the first place was to hopefully change my extremely pessimistic outlook on life. Walking around aimlessly wasn't really helping. My vision started to get worse, and I found it extremely hard just to stand. What was wrong with me? Before I got a chance to answer that, I blacked out.

_**Introduction Chapter 1: Sweet and Sour**_

Finally able to squint my eyes open, I discovered myself in a hallway. After coming to my senses, I decided to take a look at my situation. It was dimly lit, and the windows were blocked by large steel plates. They were bolted to the wall, so there was no point in wasting my energy on them. I noticed the vast amount of cameras all over the place; this place must be pretty big on security. I started to aimlessly walk around, once again completely lost. I started to take in more of the atmosphere: the heavy, humid air, the musky smell, the cracked stone walls. Was I in Virtue Academy? Was this an entrance exam? Some voices snapped me out of my daze, and I attempted to follow it, but it seemed to be all around me. Continuing to walk, I didn't even notice her, but I ended up running right into some girl, causing her to fall.

"Sorry." I didn't really care that much, she seemed okay. Despite that, I offered her my hand, helping her up. Coming to this school was supposed to help my outlook on life. How was I going to accomplish that without doing my part? "Thank you.." The girl said, readjusting her yellow glasses. I had to better my hearing, since she barely spoke above a whisper. I continued to examine her character. She had strawberry blonde hair that was really, really long with pink highlights. It probably took a lifetime to grow it out. Wearing a pink and white stripped sweater that looked way too big for her and demin blue shorts, she finished it off with brown platform shoes. She hasn't let go of my hand yet. Instead, she shook it, and instantly let go. "I'm Raspberry Himiko, Super High School Level Mathematician.. Who are you?"

**Raspberry Himiko: SHSL Mathematician**

I could barely hear her, but I tried my best to. Starting to shift her weight from one foot to the other, it was obvious that she was uncomfortable around me. She popped a bubble with her gum, which I knew was going to irritate me for many days to come. Hopefully this place didn't have it laying around anywhere. "Tristan Gorman. I'm a videogame player." There wasn't really anything else to say, so I stood there for a bit. "Do you know where we are?" She seemed extremely anxious, but there wasn't really anything I could do to calm her. "Probably Virtue Academy." She must have had the same experience that I did. Not waiting for a reply, I continued walking on, leaving her to her thoughts. Making friends isn't my main priority here. I need to find out what is going on. Turning what seemed a thousand corners, I finally came to a hallway with some open classrooms. Maybe there would be a teacher or something in one of them.

Instead of a teacher, I walked into some other girl. "Watch where you're going." I could already tell that there would be a lot of girls around here. At least I didn't bump into this one, since she looked like she would snap my neck if I did. There wasn't really anything special about this girl either. She had on a maroon varsity jacket with white stripes, her white button-up shirt had a brown ribbon around the collar, and she had on high-waisted khaki shorts that were a bit _too_ short, white stockings, and brown boots. Her dark brownish red hair that hardly reached her shoulders, she had large black eyes, which were a tad unsettling, and she had a long brown pouch glued to her waist. "Who are you?" She really seemed impatient with me. "Tristan Gorman. Who are you?" She clicked her tongue. "Kiari Sato. Percussionist."

**Kiari Sato: SHSL Percussionist**

This girl I have heard of, surprisingly. She has helped on some of the OSTs for a few of my favorite games, the ones I stuck around for credits for, anyway. Some of my favorite ones are ones that she has helped with, so her name is quite familiar to me. She seemed like she had nothing else to say, so I stepped out of the classroom and continued on my adventure, only to hear footsteps behind me. I figured she was probably as lost as I was, and decided to follow me. Probably one of the most stupid things you could do in a situation like this is trust someone, but then again, not trusting anyone can also lead to downfall. So, I didn't object to her following me and continued on through the maze of hallways. I wonder what building we were in. The campus was extremely large, so there was no telling where we ended up. I came upon another classroom that was actually open, and slowed my pace to get a peek in. Kiari, who had followed me this entire time, also peeked in.

Sitting at desks, just waking up, were two kids, a boy and a girl. They looked almost exactly alike, and were pretty short. Almost like twins? They both stood up, looking at each other, then looked at me. Finally getting the energy to walk, they came over to me and looked me over, looking quite confused. "Where are we?" The boy of the two asked. "Virtue Academy, most likely. Who are you guys?" Kiari stepped into the room, holding her hand out. She must have a soft spot for kids. After shaking her hand, they both decided to introduce themselves. "I'm Miine Motonobu! Nice to meet you." The girl said, giving a small bow. Her light brown hair was about shoulder length, and had cute yet menacing yellow eyes. She had on a typical light blue sailor uniform, with black shoes and knee-high socks with a blue stripe at the top, and a white stripe on her blue skirt. Looking at the boy, his style was pretty similar, except his uniform was a much darker blue, and he had shorts instead of a skirt. His hair, the same color as Miine's, was pulled up into a short ponytail, and had green eyes. "I'm Mura Motonobu nice to meet you." He seemed more serious than his sister, but was still pretty happy-go-lucky seeming. "Oh, so you're siblings, that's neat. What are you two here for?" Kiari seemed pretty interested in the two. Hearing footsteps behind me, I turned around to see that Raspberry had also followed me, and was just now arriving. She probably didn't want to be alone. Giving her a small nod, I turned back to the Motonobu duo. "We are twins! That is why we are here!" Miine had spoken up, raising her hand gleefully.

**Motonobu Miine / Motonobu Mura: SHSL Twins**

I felt my eyebrow twitch. How exactly is that a talent? I decided not to question it, since the academy must have had SOME reason to invite a couple people just for the fact that they were twins. A reason that I was really curious about, as well. Hopefully I would find it out in the near future. While the twins decided to ramble on about something to Kiari, mostly Miine doing the talking, I decided not to listen, and turned back to Raspberry. "Did you see anyone else on your way here?" She slowly nodded, and stepped aside, and yet another girl stepped up, who was quite short as well. Then again, I'm only around average height, so I shouldn't really say much. How many girls did this place have? "I found this girl wandering in the hallways. She seems to have a pretty good idea about where we are." The new girl came up to me and bowed a bit, introducing herself."I'm Ayaka Suzuki. Hopefully you have heard of me, I'm a Ballet Dancer!"

**Ayaka Suzuki: SHSL Ballet Dancer**

"No, I haven't heard of you." This caused a small dent in her attitude, but I didn't pay much mind to it. It's hard to hear about these people when you're shut up in a room playing videogames. That's besides the point, Ayaka had long, light pink hair that reached about halfway down her back. What is with all of these girls and their long hair? It would be such a bother. She also had golden eyes that shot fluff-covered daggers around the room. She wore a pink blazer, a bit darker than the rest of her attire, and a white buttoned shirt with a light pink bow, and a light pleated skirt that is trimmed in pink. She looked up at me, and raised an eyebrow. "Who are you all?" She didn't say it to anyone specific, but everyone introduced themselves anyway once they were aware of her presence. "Did you see anyone else?" Ayaka nodded, and told us that there were some more students gathered in the lobby, and that she went looking for more students, which was when Raspberry had ran into her and lead her to the rest of us.

Deciding that it would be best to track down the rest of the students, we all headed out as a group and followed Ayaka, since she was the only one aware of where the lobby was. After going through a twist of hallways, we ended up at a huge door. Ayaka opened it, going inside first. We all got in, and I felt cold sweat fall down the back of my neck. There was a large steel door, which looked like it could survive a nuclear bomb or something. Trying not to pay attention to it, my eyes wandered to the other students gathered in the room. There was around 14 more? Not really planning on saying anything, I'll just wait until they decide to come at me. With that, I found a secluded spot in the room and stood, waiting to see what would become of us.

**A/N: Gosh, sorry that you had to read that. There will be a few more introduction chapters, and after that the mutual killing will begin, so I hope that the first chapter hasn't drove you away yet. Hopefully the other chapters will be a bit quicker at being posted.. Thank you for taking interest in this, and I hope you enjoy the ride!**

**-Xenoxa**


	3. Introduction Chapter 2: Explosions

**A/N: Here is your next few students! Treat them with care! **

**-Xenoxa**

* * *

As I stayed glued to my spot, the other students started to question our situation. Looking over at a group of.. interesting students, if I have to be polite about it. They looked like they just got done wrestling a mountain bear. Either way, most of them weren't taking the situation very lightly. There was one that was pretty calm about everything, though, who was doing a decent job at keeping the rest in line. "Calm down, you guys.. Screaming and crying isn't going to help.. Let's just introduce ourselves, okay?" Some guy decided to finally speak up over the wave of chatter that had erupted right as we entered the room.

This guy sure was interesting. He had on what I think was a 'traje de luces', or a suit of lights, and it was ENTIRELY red. It was the same shade of red as his hair, which was short and pretty curly. He had bright green eyes and was pretty tan. And the thing that stuck out the most, even more than his outfit, was his height. He was extremely tall, at least seven feet tall. "I'll start out. I'm Kiruburu Akayama, a bullfighter!"

**Kiruburu Akayama: SHSL Matador**

He waited for a response to his introduction, which was just useless chatter once again. He seemed pretty okay with it, though, and I was too, until he looked at me. Why did he have to look at me, of all people? Sighing, I watched him make his way over to me. He held out his hand, introducing himself once again. "Yes, I was actually listening to your introduction. I'm Tristan." Begrudgingly, I took his hand and shook it. Seeming pretty happy about the fact that I was actually listening, he decided to chatter a bit about his bullfighting, which I sort of tuned out. Every now and again my attention would be pulled back to him, but I was a bit more focused on the other students, who were still in a small uproar, or my own thoughts. "..and then the crowd went wild!" He really didn't notice I wasn't listening. "Neat." I didn't have anything to say, and after more useless chatter, he went back to join the crowd.

There was a girl standing off to the side a bit, who was also quite tall and bony. Her frame was weird, and so was the rest of her. She was dark skinned and had a black Mohawk. Part of her cheek was missing, showing her jaw.. She was also missing part of left leg... How was this girl not dead? She wore a simple black eye-patch, and I didn't even want to know what it looked like under it. Her outfit, which was khaki pants, a white button up shirt, and a black blazer were all worn very sloppily. The Matador was trying to get something out of her, but she didn't look like she wanted to talk. He finally convinced her to give him a name, which was Haruka Yamauchi. He pressed for more information, like her talent. "I'm a pyrotechnician."

**Haruka Yamauchi: SHSL Pyrotechnician**

This guy gives up too easily. He decided to leave her alone and go pester someone else, and I lost sight of him. He should have stuck around so I could learn who everyone was without actually talking to them. Looking around, I saw some others talking.. I think. They were both girls. There are too many girls here, they really should have thinned down the number. One girl was also pretty tall; why did everyone have to be so tall? She had golden blonde hair that was curled into ringlets, and was pulled up into a ponytail, and had giant blue eyes. There was a serpent tattoo that spanned across her shoulder blades and winded down her arms. Over a dark teal jacket, she wore a ripped aqua shirt, with stonewashed jeans and short leather boots. She also had a pair of black headphones playing some horrible metal music, and a small watch-looking thing around her wrist. She can listen to whatever she wants, but it doesn't have to be so loud that I can make out every word from where I'm standing. The other girl had blue hair that fell a bit past her shoulders, which had purple clips in it, and purple eyes. She had a purple scarf around her neck, and a purple and pink school uniform, which was covered up by a beige, button up sweater. On her hands were purple gloves, and she had a white skirt, black stockings, and beige boots. On her forehead was a huge scar, and she wore an eye patch over her right eye. She had a notebook in her hands, and was writing on it, and would show it to the other girl. Maybe she was mute or something. I wouldn't mind it, as it would be one less annoying voice in my head. They weren't too far away, so I could barely make out what the paper said: Tune Kaminatsuki; Roboticist. The other girl smiled wide at her, and took the notepad from her, writing down her own name, which was shown as Manami Usui; Forensic Scientist.

**Tune Kaminatsuki: SHSL Roboticist**

**Manami Usui: SHSL Forensic Scientist**

Well, if that's how they were going to communicate, I had no problem with it. People continued to chatter and question the situation, with hopes of getting out. By this point I had pretty much lost any hope I had about getting out, especially after seeing that steel door. We will all probably just die here. "What's with that sad look?" Admittedly, I jumped a bit. Standing there, I never noticed some guy standing right beside me the entire time. He's pretty unnoticeable. Looking over, then looking up, there was some guy beside me, staring down at me with a smile plastered on his face. Being original, he was tall, definitely not like anyone else around here. He had messy black hair that reached a bit past his shoulders, and dark but vibrant blue eyes, and a tiny bit of facial hair. On his head he wore brown-rimmed goggles, and had a brown button up shirt on with a blue vest over it, then a pastel blue fuzz-trimmed jacket that reached down to around his thighs. He had black pants with too many belts around it to count, and brown boots that reached up to his knee. "You alright, kiddo?" Kiddo? What is the point of that. "Peachy." He nudged me with his elbow, apparently not noticing how uncomfortable I was, and if he did, I chose to ignore it. "It's rough, our situation, but don't let it get ya down, okay? What's your name?" He really was the optimist, wasn't he. "Tristan." He nodded, and introduced himself. "I'm Mikoto. Mikoto Shizume at your service! I'm an engineer. What about you?"

**Mikoto Shizume: SHSL Engineer**

"I play video games." Maybe if I keep things short and simple, he will go away. That didn't seem like the case, sadly, as he stayed put in his spot. "Neat. You can teach me how to play sometimes. I'm really bad at them!" He laughed a bit, and didn't say anything from that point on. "If you want, I can introduce you to everyone. I've already met everyone, so that's why I was standing here." So that's it. "I'm fine." "No you're not! I can just introduce you from here, don't worry." This guy was determined to be my friend. This way, though, I can learn who everyone is without actually talking to them. "Fine, go ahead."

**A/N: Such a long wait for an update like this.. Truly sorry! I'm just pretty bad with introductions is all. I'm definitely going to try to get updates out faster so we can meet everyone and get things rolling. I think I spend more time planning out the murders right now than I do introductions, haha. At least when the time comes I will know what I'm doing.. Next update will be the more creative students, so keep your eyes peeled. **

**-Xenoxa**


	4. Introduction Chapter 3: Creativity

**A/N: Sorry again for the wait. I really need to update faster. After this chapter, there will only be one more introduction chapter, and then the fun will begin! Let's get this thing going, shall we? Here is the next 4th of your students.~**

**-Xenoxa**

* * *

I guess that this guy wasn't awful to have around. He was going to introduce me to people, and I didn't have to say a word. I guess there are generous people in the world. They're just very small in numbers and are buried underneath all the horrible people. Mikoto pointed out some boy in a crowd, who of course noticed us. He gave us a shy smile, and of course made his way over to us. He was, thankfully, around average height, so I didn't have to look up to the peak of Mount Everest to see his face. "Hello there.~" He sang to us, instead of just speaking. His talent was probably singing or something. His hair was bright blond and neatly combed, and had bangs that swayed to the left side of his face, where he also had a beauty mark. He had pale blue eyes, as well as pale skin. The fancy tail-coat he wore over a dressy white shirt was navy, and had some sort of floral design on the sleeve. He also had a necklace, a chain with two rings attached to it, black slacks, and some navy and gold mask on his face, and black gloves. This guy sure looked fancy. He gave me a look, so I must have accidentally said it out loud. "Tristan, this is Ferris Alikkeson. He's an opera singer."

**Ferris Alikkeson: SHSL Baritone**

"Nice to meet you." Remember the three S's, which are short, sweet, and simple. "Nice to meet you to, Tristan.~" Thankfully he didn't ask about my talent, but made up for it by singing. I didn't really see what the big deal was about knowing. "Hey, Ferris, what do you think about our situation? I hope we get rescued." Mikoto decided to start a conversation with him, so I backed off a bit. "Who knows. Maybe we will be rescued.. Maybe not, although I really hope so. You don't know what will happen, you know?" He stopped singing and fell into his own thoughts. "You really should try to introduce yourself a bit better. Ferris is nice." I shrugged, not really wanting to. This man with his chuckling. Probably nervous. He laughed a bit at me, and continued to talk to Ferris. "Hopefully, gotta stay optimistic, you know?" Ferris nodded in agreement.

They continued to chatter about whatever, so I took the opportunity to step off a bit, looking over the other students. There was still a lot that I didn't know. Maybe we will all be killed before I get to know them. I felt a slight tug on my hood, as Mikoto pulled me back to the conversation. There is a thing called personal space, which apparently he doesn't respect. "Oh well. It was nice meeting you.~" With that, he made his way back to the sea of wild animals, not literally. Mikoto chuckled at himself, before turning back to me. "He seems nice." I didn't say anything in return, still quite frustrated with him, which he was perfectly fine with. "Let's see, there are still quite a few people left. Is there anyone in particular you want to learn about?" I shook my head, and let him do all the work instead. He sighed at me, and played with one of his belts, obviously pouting. "You're no fun." "Sorry." He scanned the remaining students, and his eyes landed on a girl.

Tugging on my sleeve, he pointed over at her, which thankfully she didn't notice us staring. She was also about average height, and was fairly skinny. Her hair was dark red that fell to the middle of her back, and brown eyes that were accompanied by some eyeliner. Her nose and upper lip were both pierced, as well as two piercings on each ear. For a shirt she had a baggy red shirt with a cross on it, over a black tank top. She had dark blue skinny jeans that were ripped, and bright yellow sneakers. On her wrists she had rainbow bracelets, some hair clips that held her bangs out of her face, and a blue necklace with a heart on it. She looked a bit familiar, but I wasn't able to tell from such a far distance. "The girl with the red hair is Miharu Fujimoto."

Oh, so that's why she looked familiar. I remember this girl from my school. She had won a talent contest with singing, and some record dealers took interest in her. She ended up making a band called Paranormal Neon, which I didn't mind listening to. So, she ended up leaving my school to go tour and other things, so I haven't seen her in years. She seemed pretty nice, but I never spoke to her. She's probably changed by now.

I felt a shove on my back, which of course was from Mikoto, and he told me to go and try to talk to her. He gave me a look, which clearly meant that he wouldn't take no for an answer. Begrudgingly, I walked over to her, a bit slowly to buy some time. Thankfully she wasn't talking to anyone at the time, but was just in deep thought. Finally noticing me, she looked up, and smiled at me. "Hello there! I don't know who you are!" That worked out as planned. She didn't change, though, as she was still as loud and bubbly as before. "Tristan.. I used to go to your school. You're Miharu, right?"

She looked at me for a second, as if studying my face. Something clicked in her brain as she gasped a bit, and flashed a huge grin. "Tristan! I hardly recognized you! You look so gloomy compared to the old days!"I tensed a bit, really not wanting to think about _that _at a time like this. It would just add on to the stress. "Some people just change." She nodded intensely. "I guess you're right. You're a prime example!" I sighed. She really didn't change. "How have you been? It's surprising to see you here! I really can't think of what your title would be, though!" "I play video games.. That's it." Another grin was flashed at me, which I didn't really mind. It reminded me of the time when things were normal. "That's cool! You probably already guessed it, but I'm here as a rock singer."

**Miharu Fujimoto: SHSL Rock Singer**

I did guess that. That's probably the best thing I've done since I've been here. "I figured. Do you know what's going on?" She tapped her chin a bit, deep in thought. "No idea.. It may be an entrance exam of some sort.. But if we were personally invited, then why would we need that?.." That's true. If we were invited directly, we shouldn't have to take any entrance test. If that wasn't the case, then what was? Clicks of heels rang behind me, and Mikoto appeared behind me. Miharu gave him a wide smile. "Hello again! How is the weather up there?" They both laughed some. "Pretty good. Not a cloud in sight." Miharu giggled, and she turned back to me. "I've noticed you've been over there being gloomy, want to meet some more people?" I really didn't want to, but I had to figure out who everyone was one way or another. Agreeing, Miharu pulled me away from Mikoto, who disappeared into the crowd.

Miharu dragged me up to another student, who was also about average size, and was a bit pudgy. She had dark blonde hair that ended around her neck, which had a pink headband in it, and big brown eyes concealed by red-rimmed glasses. A long sleeved gray shirt covered her torso and was accompanied with a dark purple skirt. She gave me a look, which was a bit menacing. "Who are you?" Miharu stepped in, not wanting any unnecessary bickering. "Tristan, this is Tania Marche. She's an anime artist."

**Tania Marche: SHSL Anime Artist**

I was never a fan of anime. My time was consumed by video games, so it's only natural that I wouldn't take an interest in it. Either way, I decided to shake her hand anyway. "Tristan? Nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too." She scowled at me. "You could be a little bit more friendly, you know? It wouldn't kill you." I felt my eyebrow twitch. What was her problem? "Now now, there isn't any need for that, is there?" Miharu jumped in, trying her best to prevent an argument. It wasn't really working, though. "I didn't do anything wrong.. He's just so gloomy." I sighed, since there was probably no getting around this girl.

"Hey, you guys. It would probably best to not fight.." Some other guy walks up to us, looking a bit nervous or shy. He was also average height, though he was a bit on the short side. Not that I had room to talk. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, and was pale with freckles. He had on a white shirt with a brown sweater over it, along with brown pants and black shoes. On his head was a blue baseball cap, which completely clashed with his entire outfit. "Just in time! Joey, meet Tristan. He plays video games! Why don't you introduce yourself?" I shrugged as Miharu introduced me yet again to the other students. "That's fine..! I'm Joey Weston, a poet! It's great to meet you, Tristan!"

**Joey Weston: SHSL Poet**

Not very surprising, but I haven't heard of him, but his name didn't sound very original. "Likewise." Miharu patted him on the shoulder, poking fun at him about his hat. "This guy is impressive too! His poetry is really good! It would work really good in a song, wouldn't it Joey?" She smiled at him, which I still wasn't tired of, surprisingly. "Do you think so? Thank you!" He smiled back at her, and they stood there awkwardly. A scoff was heard from Tania, who was still hanging around. "I'm guessing you don't know what's going on either.. I'm getting really tired of this. I want to go home." The others nodded in agreement. "It's probably not an entrance exam.. What could we be locked in here for?" I shook my head, not having a clue. Surely someone in here knew what was going on. I looked over at the other students I had yet to meet. They all looked quite menacing, so I didn't really want to start trouble with them. Sadly, I would have to meet them sooner or later, so I decided to do it sooner so I could get it out of the way.

**A/N: And that closes this introduction chapter. I hope you like how I have portrayed your/the characters! I have also planned the murders, so if you want to spoil your characters outcome only, then you can PM me and I will fill you in. Of course I can't tell you another characters outcome, since that would take away more of the magic than what needs to be. So, there is only one introduction chapter left, which will give us around 5 more students, and then after that will start the mutual killing! I hope you enjoy the story.**

**-Xenoxa**


End file.
